Feline
by Wasted And Ready
Summary: Harry's body is going through some drastic changes, but they are definitely not all bad. Kind of AU. DracoHarry. Rated M for heavy slash.
1. Mountionside

Author: Wasted and Ready

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the plot and a new words.

Warnings: Very sexual situations in the future.

Enjoy!

__

Feline

Prologue

"Almost there!" Sirius chirped happily. Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron and finally Draco bringing up the rear were trekking their way up a rocky mountainside. Trees and other plant life filled their line of vision.

"We better be." Ron panted, his throat burning with the effort to suck in sufficient air at such a high climate.

The group climbed higher, bringing them up over the horizon. A beautiful sight laid itself out in front of them. A waterfall fifty feet tall was cascading down the side of the mountain into small lake. Small woodland animals and butterflies filled the space with life. An eagle flying overhead crowed.

"Here we are. Now all we need to do is run under that waterfall."

"Are you mental?" Ron exclaimed, eyeing the powerful water forcing its way down with many pounds of pressure.

"Oh, come on, Ronald. Don't you want to see Harry? It's been ages!"

"After all his detailed and thoughtful letters, its like we haven't been apart at all." Draco's smooth voice entering the conversation for the first time since the group set off towards Harry's secluded dwelling.

"Yeah, uh, I'm sure you'll hardly recognize him…" Sirius trailed off under Hermione's questioning gaze.

The sound of the rushing water got louder and louder as they approached.

"I'll go first, then." Sirius said and ducked into the flow of water. With a quick smile, Remus followed. Hermione took a deep breath and tightened her ponytail. A determined look in her eye, she thrust herself into the water.

"After you." Draco said politely.

"Right then." Ron wrapped his arms around himself and went in shoulder first.

With a chuckle, Draco calmly walked into the flow.

On the other side, the group found not one of them had a drop of water on them. They had good space to move around. Adjacent to the waterfall was an expanse of solid rock.

"Now what?" Ron questioned, glancing around.

"Now, I tap my wand…," Sirius muttered as he rifled through his cloak pockets, "and say the password!" He finished, flourishing his wand out. He ran his hands over the rock that was flawless as glassy water and finally found the spot where the magic pulsed. He tapped his wand and whispered _catnip. _The door floated to the front of the rock and settled itself comfortably.

Sirius knocked and slowly opened up the door. "Harry?" He called out. The house was of modest size as it was carved into the mountainside. It strongly reminded Hermione of the Hobbits house in _Lord of the Rings_.

"There you guys are, I thought you would never get here."

Hermione's gasp was audible as the group turned towards the voice.

…

The gang had settled down in Harry's sitting room, with the fire crackling. Harry fussed around them, pouring tea and serving crumpets. He poured himself a glass of warm milk instead, however.

"How have you all been? Ron, how's Ginny and Molly?" Harry's voice had changed into a deeper, more velvety sound.

"They're fine." Ron squeaked, still staring at Harry.

"Tonks told me to tell you that she sends you kisses and so does Teddy." Remus said, calmly slipping tea. Only Sirius and Remus seemed unfazed by Harry's change. Draco was staring intensely at Harry with fascination and betrayal.

"Um, Harry, so, uh, what exactly happened? To you, I mean." Ron mumbled out.

"Well," Harry started, looking like he was thinking of the perfect words to choose. "During the final battle, I was fighting off a few of the magical creatures. A spider and a vampire or two, I think. Something bit me. At first I thought it might have been a vampire but it didn't feel right. Mostly because it bit me on my wrist, not my neck. Poppy told me she wasn't sure what it was but she healed and all was well… until the first full moon after the battle. That's when I transformed. Into a-"

"Felinoantico." Hermione said faintly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, turning back to Ron he continued, "Felinoantico is basically like a cat-human. Felinoantico used to be relatively common a few thousand years ago. But in a war between the werewolves, or dog-men as they were called back then, and the cat-humans, felinoantico, half of the cats were massacred in the felicide. The survivors kept a low profile. Most moved to a small island somewhere in the Bermuda triangle. The felinoantico there are still thriving but no one can go there that isn't part cat. It isn't plottable either. Only a small population of feli's live off the island now."

"And they were fighting for Voldemort?"

"A few were, yeah. But most were under the imperious curse. Feli's are generally a peaceful species. Voldemort wanted to use them because not many people are familiar with them so they wouldn't know how to react to them in battle. Also, feli's are good in battle. A lot of curses don't really work on us."

"So, do you only transform during full moons or something?" Ron asked, still a little confused about the whole situation.

"No," Hermione took over, "Harry will always be in this form, its permanent. He won't cycle like Remus does. But once a month he will go into a heat for forty-eight hours."

"A heat?"

"A period of heightened sexual desire," Hermione answered, turning a little pink. "He will feel the intense need to reproduce, or just simply copulate with a mate."

"Is Draco your mate, Harry?" Ron asked, unabashed. He wasn't sure they were at that status since the couple had only been together for a few short months.

"Here's hoping!" Harry smiled. Draco returned it with a cool look.

"Felinoantico don't have mates in the traditional sense of the word. They are with multiple mates in one life time. They liked to sleep around." Hermione said, despite Draco's dark glance. Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Well, I am sure you are all tired from your journey. Shall I show you to your rooms?" Harry interjected, whisking away everyone's dishes with a flick of his wand. "Ron and Hermione, if you'll follow me…"

…

"Are you mad?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!" Draco angrily burst, finally being able to let his emotions show in the privacy of Harry's bedroom. The bed was floating next to him, 8 feet in the air. Cats really did like high places.

"It was a really confusing time," Harry started defensively. "I didn't know what was happening to my body. I just needed to go through it alone."

"What did you do during your first heat?" Draco asked wearily. In his mind, he pictured Harry going to some sleazy little town and sleeping with anybody who would have him, which was everybody, for forty-eight hours straight.

"I locked myself in my room, and just uh… helped myself." Harry said, blushing a little. Despite the little anger he still had for Harry, Draco couldn't help but he turned on a little by that statement. He finally drunk in every detail of Harry new appearance. His hair was still inky and messy but it now had a more glassy look to it. His eyelashes were beautifully long and curved. His skin was a more of a creamy caramel. His whole body shape had become smaller. A softness had fallen over all his bones, making him look even more lithe and sleek. His eyes are what had changed the most. They were cat eyes, the almond outlined in a black line and inside the iris was a smoky white that had replaced the green. His lips were rosy and supple. He looked absolutely breathtaking.

He was human and still his Harry but there was something defiantly _feline _in his movements. He was smooth and graceful.

Harry moved a few feet closer and loosely draped his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, baby. I just needed to adjust to it myself first."

"I know, I guess I was just surprised. It was just a shock to see you this way. But I could definitely get used to this." He added as he slipped his arms around Harry's newly narrowed hips.

"Well good, because my next heat starts in three days…"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco smiled as he hoisted Harry up onto the tall bed.

…

Draco woke warm and content in Harry's plush bed. What had woke him was a small vibration on his chest. He looked down at Harry who was still fast asleep with himself draped over Draco's torso. A low rumbling was coming from him. And then it hit him, Harry was _purring_.

He started to laugh, he just couldn't help it. He laughed so hard, Harry woke. He looked up at him bewildered.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm… I'm.. dating a cat!" Draco managed to get out before he broke out into another fit.

A smile started to break out over Harry's face as he watched his boyfriend become completely unhinged.

"Oh, shut up." Harry pressed his lips to Draco's, who's laughter was tapering away as he got into the kiss. He had missed Harry so much. He ran his fingers through his smooth locks and Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. They battled for dominance as the kiss heated up. Harry moved up and straddled Draco's hips and placed butterfly kissed down his neck. Just as he was going lower, they started to hear movements of their other houseguests as they also awoke to start the new day. Harry sighed and moved back up to lay next to Draco again.

"I guess we'll have to save it for my heat."

"Damn. You should tell everyone to leave. For rest of the summer. It would only be a few weeks."

Harry smiled, "We'll have our time together soon enough." He pecked Draco on the lips and added "Let's not get out of bed just yet." And settled back into the crook of Draco's arms.

"Wait," Draco said as something occurred to him. "Am I a bestialist now?"

….

__

Felinoantico - Felino is latin for cat and antico is Italian for ancient… felinoantico isn't a real myth though, I just made it up for the sake of the story.

__

Felicide - Killing a cat or cats; cat-slaughter.

Until the next installment… Review please!


	2. Heat, Heat, Heat

Author: Wasted and Ready

Rated: M (for sex)

Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Heat, Heat, Heat

Harry was on fire. Every nerve stood to attention. His breathing was heavy and fast. He needed Draco. Hell, he needed anybody. Even Ron was starting to look pretty good. Spontaneously, Draco had decided to take a hike through the forested mountainside right outside Harry's front door. Figures he takes a day trip the one day Harry really needs to fuck.

To make matters worse, he was sitting in the living room with everyone trying to play a normal game of Wizarding Uno. And of course, everyone in the room knew exactly what he was going through. Hermione had thoroughly researched everything she could on Felinoantico, even the Heat. Naturally, she felt inclined to let the rest of the house in on the information.

"Harry, I'm sure Draco will be home soon." Remus said comfortingly, but succeeded in only making Harry feel more awkward about the whole situation.

"You know, I think I'm just going to go look for him. I'm playing lousy anyway." Harry stated while placing his at least one fourth of the deck onto the table. "See you guys later."

As the front door clicked closed, Ron chuckled, "Poor bloke."

…

"Draco! Draco!" Harry called helplessly. He had been searching for almost an hour and still no sign of him. He wasn't worried about any bad happening though. During the Final Battle most Death Eaters had either been killed or thrown into the new wizarding jail, Gryzkoziak, since the Dementors seem to have vanished from the face of the earth. Ever since the war was over, relatively no dark activity had gone on for the past four years besides petty thieves and domestic disputes. Not that Draco couldn't hold his own with a few new and upcoming dark wizards anyway.

"Draco! Baby! Where are you?" Harry thought he was going to die. Simply die. He thought he must be having some kind of heat stroke. His flesh was on fire even with the cool summer breeze flowing through the shaded forest.

_If I were Draco, where would I be? Mayaleese Waterfall. _The answer came simply. Of course Draco would go there. Mayaleese Waterfall was about an hours walk from Harry's house. It was a beautiful place. It was a baby waterfall compared to the one outside Harry's door but was no less impressive. Harry had told Draco all about it the day before. Mayaleese was a beautiful daughter of a native of the forest Harry currently resided in. Maya was in love with Greek boy she had met but her father had insisted that she marry her awful cousin instead. Maya had killed herself by flinging herself into the waterfall once she had found out she was pregnant by her cousin. Her mourning mother had named the waterfall after her daughter and no one else. It was impossible to map the waterfall under any other name, the curse was as strong as the day it was cast, straight out of the misery of a mother. Of _course_ Draco would go there.

Harry quickly ran towards the waterfall, pushing branches out of his way and jumping over bushes. Pure desire moved his body forward. He arrived at the waters edge panting and clutching a stitch in his side. He looked wildly around. Where was he? He needed him _now_!

Harry gasped as he caught a glimpse of blonde hair on the other side of the river.

"Draco!" Harry jumped into the river but the cold water did nothing to cool his skin. He swam as fast as he could to the other side but the rough current wasn't helping. Harry spluttered as he swallowed a mouthful of the river water.

"Harry! What the hell are you thinking?" Draco exclaimed as he helped his boyfriend up onto the bank of the river. Harry was gasping for breath and shivering as cold water dripped down him. Harry looked so tiny with his clothes sticking to him and his hair in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I needed you." Harry said, trying to put all his desperation and need into those three words so to make Draco understand exactly what he was going through. He pressed his lips to Draco's forcibly and Draco did understand. The boys started kissing with fervor and passion. Draco slipped Harry's shirt over his head and throwing it onto the ground with a _plop_. Removing Harry's jeans proved more difficult. After he got them off he gathered Harry into his arms. His skin was cold and clammy but oh so sexy. He looked deep into his eyes that were mere centimeters from his own and saw the raw intensity there. His breath was hot and heavy on his face. His smoky eyes cut right through him and headed directly for his groin.

"Now. Please." Harry begged, bringing Draco back to reality. Draco jumped into action, divesting himself of all his clothing. Harry pushed Draco onto his back and straddled his hips. He placed kisses all down his neck, going further and further. Harry's hand pumped Draco up and down until he was all the way hard, which didn't take long. Harry took the member into his mouth, sighing around it in contentment. He sucked all the way down, the tip going down his throat. He bobbed his head up and down at a rapid pace.

"Harry.. Oh…" Draco's hand gripped Harry's hair as he thrust his hips upward involuntarily.

Harry released it from his mouth and quickly moved his body up the length of Draco's. Harry slowly impaled himself down, feeling he did not need any preparation with his current insistent need. Harry set a steady rhythm. The sound of skin against skin soon filled the small clearing. Draco's fingers gripped Harry's hips tightly.

"Draco… fuck yes." Harry panted, moving up and down faster and faster. Soon he was moving with abandon, only knowing that he needed this and that it never needed to stop.

The young couple made love for two hours straight before deciding it was time to head home.

…

They were not in the house for more than thirty-two seconds when Harry decided he needed more. He quickly dragged Draco into the bedroom and slammed the door. He quickly cast locking and silencing charms on the door. The couple did not emerge again until the morning, but that was only for a brief time as well. The other houseguests politely pretended not the notice the absence.

…

"Draco, baby, you're so good…" Harry gasped as he pounded into Draco. Draco hands gripped the sheets in pleasure and pain. Harry had been fucking him for over an hour and still hadn't cum. He was certainly going to be sore in the morning. Harry stilled for a moment, but just to change position before resuming, going in even farther.

"Ah! Harry…" Harry continued to fuck him hard and he started getting hard again despite having cum twice already.

"Draco! Draco… I think I'm going to…" Harry bit down hard on Draco's shoulder as he finally exploded inside him. With a final moan, he slowly rolled of Draco to lay next to him. Draco uncurled his fingers from the blanket to turn his face from where it had been buried into the pillow and gave Harry a sleepy smile.

"Oh sorry baby, had you been getting tired?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, not at all. I could have gone for hours more."

"I think I detect a hint of sarcasm…"

"Maybe a little."

"I'll just get you back for that when I fuck you again later."

"Can't wait." Draco smirked.

"Are you sore?" Harry asked as he ran a caressing hand over Draco's bottom.

"A little, but I don't mind." Draco smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Harry's lips. He certainly wasn't complaining about the past day and a half. He had never seen Harry like that. So completely consumed in him, in Draco's body as he worshipped it with everything he had. His sexuality had become so animalistic. He had scratches all over his back to prove it. The noises Harry had been making… the moans, the whimpers and the gasps as Harry lost all control to the new instincts he had surrendered to were absolutely amazing. He was completely exhausted and sore but he wouldn't have traded this time with Harry for anything. Not that Harry didn't have marks on him to prove Draco's passion either. The imprints of Draco's fingers on his hips are going to last for days. Even after their fuckfest, he knew Harry still had a few good hours left in him.

He was not wrong, not even thirty minutes later Harry started getting a little fidgety and his breathing quickened the way it did when he was getting horny again. Harry started to kiss the hickeys that already covered Draco's neck and chest. His hand wandered down to start caressing Draco's limp cock as he burned to be fucked again.

"Baby, I don't think I can again." Draco sighed, he had orgasmed more in the past day than he had in the last year put together.

"That's okay, I'll just fuck you then."

Draco laughed as he slid his legs open again. Anything for his love.

….

Hope you liked! Review please?


End file.
